Return of the Queen
by BlackfiresIceyHeart
Summary: Time has passed since Darkana queen of the seas ran amuck and, Robert Jurgen and his long time love Alexandra are getting married, but Alexandra's father Crocodile finds her and is hell bent on restoring her to the ruthless Queen she once was. Who is Darkana to Alexandra and will Roberts love keep her safe or will Crocodile throw of the balance of all Alexandra holds dear?


The night was dark, the wind was howling and rain was pouring hard. Thunder and lightning could be seen and heard every so often. At first glance the scene would put anyone into a somber and gloomy mood. However, on a hillside in a castle in the distance the mood was quiet opposite. A young woman of pale and fair complexion, long and thick light blue hair, a slim yet athletic stature and mismatched eyes was contentedly reading her favorite book by a warm fire. She had been reading for a few hours already and was beginning to get drowsy. Just as she was about to drift into slumber she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. The young women set her book down and got up from her place in front of the fire to see who was at the door.

"This is a surprise Robert, I thought you had already gone to bed for the night." The woman replied with a soft smile at the man at the door.

"Not just yet, I was on my way to bed when I noticed your light still on and wanted to check on you and see if you were alright". Robert replied.

"Thank you for checking on me Robert. I'm alright, I was just reading for a little bit before I went to bed myself." The woman answered. Robert gave her a soft smile as well.

"Alright then, I'm going on to bed. Sleep well Alexandra." Robert said taking her hand a placing a gentleman like kiss on top of it. The woman now known as Alexandra blushed a bit from her boyfriend's sweet gesture.

"You as well Robert, good night" She said giving him a hug that he returned. He went to his room and Alexandra softly closed her door and proceeded to get ready for bed as well. Sleep found her easily this night thanks in part to the weather outside.

By the next morning the weather of the previous night had passed and the shy was bright and sunny. As Alexandra woke up she heard her phone buzzing already. She picked it up and looked at the lit up screen to see that she already had a few messages wishing her Happy Birthday. She got out of bed with a grin and grabbed a dark blue denim skirt, a purple tank top some socks and a pair of white converse shoes. She placed them on her bed and went to take a quick shower. After she showered she got dressed and went to the dining room for breakfast.

"Good Morning, Mistress Alexandra. Happy Birthday." greeted Gustov, Roberts's kind butler.

"Good Morning to you to Gustov, thank you very much. Is Robert not awake yet?" Alexandra greeted back.

"The master is indeed already awake. He left into for a few hours to pick up something for your birthday party this evening and should be back by lunch time." Gustov replied setting a cup of her favorite Jasmine tea and a plate of toast, eggs and bacon in front of her.

"This looks good, thank you. Do you know what he had to get?" Alexandra asked curiously.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, it is my understanding that it is to be a surprise." He answered. Alexandra just nodded in understanding and ate her breakfast and drank her tea.

By lunch time Robert had indeed returned and found Alexandra in the garden eating a sandwich.

"There you are, I thought I might find you here" Robert said sitting next to her on the bench she was sitting on.

"Well hello to you to." Alexandra replied with a giggle.

"How was town? Did you find what you went to get" She asked and Robert nodded.

"It was alright. I did find what I had gone to get." He answered as Gustov came out with a pitcher of lemonade pouring them both a glass. Alexandra just smiled and they ate the small lunch in peaceful silence.

That evening, the entire castle was bustling with many of Robert and Alexandra's friends for Alex's costume birthday party.

"Hey there Ali, Happy Birthday." Said a green haired boy as he and two other boys, one with blond hair and the other with red hair walked up to her as well.

"Thank you Oliver." She said hugging him.

"Love the gladiator costumes Johnny and Enrique" She said and winked at the red haired boy Johnny and the blonde haired boy Enrique. All three boys just grinned in response.

"Thanks, your Pirate costume suites you." Enrique remarked with a wink as well.

Alexandra grinned back. She was in fact proud of her costume. She designed herself. It was Black pants, a red blouse with slightly flared out sleeves, a red and black under bust corset, short black heeled boots and a sword attached to her hip. Also, if you looked closely, you could make out the tattoo of a jolly- roger insignia. It was the symbol of the baroque works organization that Alexandra's father was the head of. However, she didn't know that bit of information. All she knows is that it is a tattoo she had on her collar bone.

"Johnny, Oliver, Enrique. You made it." Robert exclaimed as he walked up to Alexandra and his three closest friends. He was also dressed as a pirate. Except his colors were purple and silver and clearly styled more for a man.

"Are you kidding, and miss out on all this. No way would we miss out." Johnny replied shaking Robert's hand.

While Alexandra was occupied with Jonny and Enrique Oliver took the chance to ask Robert about his trip to town as well.

"Hey Robert, are you all set for tonight?" He asked him so only he would hear. Robert nodded and Oliver just patted him on the shoulder encouragingly.

As the night was drawing to an end and the cake was passed around and gifts were opened Robert stood up from his seat and gently pulled Alexandra up with him.

"Thank you all for joining me in celebrating my birthday, and for all of your gifts. I am overwhelmed. I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am to have all of you in my life." She said in all sincerity. All the guests smile and said your welcome. Robert squeezed her had in appreciation of her heartfelt comment.

"I would like to thank you as well, I also have an announcement and one more gift for you as well Alexandra". Robert said and Alex looked at him a little confused. Johnny, Oliver and Enrique looked on knowingly. Robert softly took Alexandra's hand and gently faced her in front of him. Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out a small box and knelt on one knee before her. As Alexandra watched his movements she lightly gasped in surprise covering her mouth with her hand and tears forming her eyes.

"Would you Alexandra Parker do me the great honor of becoming my wife"? Robert proposed opening the box to reveal a beautiful heart shaped love knot diamond ring.

The room went quiet and everyone watched in happy awe as they waited in anticipation for Alexandra's response.

Her hand slowly dropped from her surprised face and she nodded happily.

"Yes Robert, a thousand times yes. Of course I will." She replied with tears now flowing happily down her cheeks.

Robert stood up lacing the ring on her finger and pulled her into an endearing hug kissing her forehead. She smiled and hugged back just as tight.

Now, my dear readers. I can imagine you might be thinking what a beautiful scene this is. Alas, not all is as it appears. For you see, danger is secretly lurking on the horizon. A hooded figure hiding in the shadow outside a nearby window is by no means in approval of this delightful engagement. But, for now, he keeps hidden in the darkness, allowing the new fiancés to relish in their new engagement for the time being.


End file.
